Playingwithbademotions
by Cuteships
Summary: Brick made a deal with Princess to break Blossoms heart! But when he noticed his feelings for her... what will happen next?
1. The start

**There isnt really many stories of brick breaking blossoms heart and then some dramatic stuff so I decided to please my brick x blossom shippers and here is the story I hope this is good enough for many people I might not be a professional on writing but I at least tried! ;—;**

"So you want me to play with her feelings, for money?" Brick said confused. "Yes, lets say it's a little of 𝘰𝘶𝘳 payback" princess said while smirking. Brick thought hard about this. He didn't want to be hanging out with a girl he had absolute no interest in but then again he hated her and he would 𝘓𝘖𝘝𝘌 to see her cry plus he wanted some extra cash. "Sure, I can do that but why me?" Brick said. "Well there isn't really any one who WOULD break her heart but you." Princess said while lifting one eyebrow. They were gonna break blossoms heart and I'll only tell you this Blossom did not see any of this coming.

"So what do you say" Princess said while handing out her hand for him to kiss it. "I gladly accept" Brick said while ignoring her hand and then he walked off. "Oh brick you will also gladly accept my confession when all of this will be over!" Princess said excitingly.

-blossoms point of view-

I was talking to my new friends!

They were called Zoe and Raine, Zoe had straight blonde hair the length of her hair wasn't much, it only reached to her waist, and like everyone else she was wearing the schools uniform, she wasn't really curvy. You could say she was attractive she was very pretty in my opinion! Raine had short brown hair, she had the body of a 6 year old meaning nothing that stood out. She was that kid that ships people and somehow they come true! It's pretty much the only thing she's good at.

And for me Blossom Utonium, had a really curvy body I have a small waist and Many people say I had dancer legs but I don't really see it. I was a redhead my hear was about the length of a house, pretty weird if I say so myself. Zoe, Raine and I were just talking.

"Omg, do you guys know... Brick Jojo!" Zoe said like if he was a celebrity.

"Duh, who doesn't " Raine said laughing. I giggled because of how dumb Zoe sounded with that question! But hearing The name 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘰𝘫𝘰 gave me disgust. Zoe noticed my face of disgust. "Why do you seem disgusted is there something wrong with my makeup!?" Zoe said while touching her face multiple times checking if there's anything wrong. She was a very insecure person. "No, your makeups fine. A natural look. Just ..." I said while stopping "I don't exactly have the best relationship with Brick" I said whispering to them. Zoe looked at Raine. Raine seemed shocked." What?!" Raine yelled, but not loud enough for people to hear. These people are deaf or maybe they just don't care. Good grief. Raine looked like she just saw a ghost.

I was confused and before I can even ask anything I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a tall muscular redhead boy... 𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘰𝘫𝘰.

-no point of view-

Raine was trying to study Blossoms face. she was trying to see if there was some kind of communication between Brick and Blossom. "What the heck do 𝘺𝘰𝘶 want?" Blossom said narrowing her eyebrows. "If you narrow your eyebrows too much then you'll get wrinkles, it's not like it'll make a difference" brick laughed. "Oh well If you are insulting people karma will you right back at you dic-" Blossom got interrupted by a hand on her shoulder it was Zoe. "Please don't insult Brick he's really cute" Zoe whispered to Blossom. Blossom rolled her eyes and walked off. Brick did the same. Leaving Zoe and Raine. "Oh my gosh Zoe" Raine said Facepalming. "What?" Zoe seemed confused. "Did you really have to whisper than to Blossom!" Raine angrily said. "I'm sorry ok I just didn't want Brick to hate me for doing nothing" Zoe shyly pointed out. "Like if he cared" Raine said while walking off to class.

**Ok so this is chapter 1! I hope this was a good start this may be short but I'm preparing for school to start ! :)))))))**


	2. Confession

-Blossoms POV-

**Last period**

Gym is my last period and after that I will be finally heading home! I skipped my way to gym. "Don't you think that's a bit childish to be skipping?" I froze while I hear that not the words but the person saying it. I turned my head slowly to see a tall figure, _brick._ I rolled my eyes and continued skipping.

"Hey blossom!" I was starting to get annoyed I was gonna be late for his fault! "What Brick?" I said. "Meet you in the library after school" brick winked and walked off with his hands on his pockets. I was shocked I wanted to say something like _no _but all that came out of my mouth was nothing but air. It was all of a sudden what made him think I would really go? But then again I would like to know what he wants to tell me.

**After School (sorry I'm lazy ;v;)**

I called bubbles and buttercup to tell them not to wait for me because I had something important to do but really I just had to meet brick in the library. Honestly pathetic but oh well. I was heading my way to the library until I saw brick waiting outside. I will be honest he was really hot and cute. The way his long ponytail moved when he walked and the way he winked or smirked. Just something about him drove me crazy. I walked up to him. "Hey I'm here" I said. He looked back at him and patted my head like if I was a _kid_. "Good" brick smirked. I shaked his hand off my head. He seemed amused seeing me annoyed which was cute and pretty stupid. He gestured me to follow him so I did. We weren't really _**going** to the library. I was confused._

_"Hey brick?" I said. _

_"What?" He said still walking without turning around. _

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"You'll see" he said. I swear I saw him smirking._

We went somewhere I'm not sure though I just walked. Not really calculating my footsteps to know my way home.

But when we arrived. It was **beautiful**. The sky was pink,blue and purple. And the sun was making the ocean glisten on its every blow of wind. I gasped.

"Wow it's so nice brick!" I smiled while I said that.

"Yeah, I just wanted to share this view with someone special." Brick said as we sat down to admire the view.

I didn't really pay attention to his words a minute later.

**He said **someone special_i looked at him. _And the moment I did he kissed me. **HE KISSED ME**. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He grabbed my cheek with his right hand and the other with his left hand. I was trying to push him away but then I gave up and returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both pushed away breathless. I was blushing so hard I could feel the hotness on my cheeks it burned. "What was that for?" I laughed.

"It's my way confessing you my love for you." Well wasn't that cheesy? I was still blushing. I looked away from him. I was so embarrassed! He pinched my chin to make him look at me and then he said it.

"Blossom, I like you."


End file.
